


Scared

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Carl is scared of the dark.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> These will be posted individually in a series instead of in a chapter-by-chapter basis, as I prefer the layout more.
> 
> tumblr: lovelyandbroken

Once Carl gets used to living at the Sanctuary with Negan, starts getting comfortable with staying in one place with no impending threats, he starts having nightmares. Negan doesn’t realize the first few times, because they’re small, so small that Carl barely remembers them when he wakes up.

Soon enough, though, the nightmares are so bad that Carl is jolted awake in the night, gasping and crying, a thin sheen of a cold sweat on his thin form. Negan is awoken at the same time, every time, always there to pull Carl close in his lap.

Negan sits with him until Carl falls asleep again, kissing his forehead and cheeks, rubbing his back and sides, doing anything he could to comfort the boy. It works for a while, too.

Carl starts sleeping with the light on, bright and harsh, too harsh for Negan to sleep comfortably, but he doesn’t complain if it helps Carl. Well, he does complain, frequently, as well as tossing and turning in his sleep because, “Really, babydoll, it does a goddamn number on an older man’s eyes to sleep under a light like that all the fuckin’ time.”

Carl just likes the comfort of not being completely in the dark, just wants to feel safe, see anything he can in the dark. He doesn’t tell Negan this, thinks it’ll hurt the older man’s feelings, but Negan knows.

So Negan scavenges. He collects small, little things for a few weeks, some taken from communities, some taken from almost-empty, desolate stores, but it’s something.

After rounds one day, the sun just almost at the horizon, Carl comes back to their shared room to see at least three plug-in nightlights, glow in the dark plastic stars stuck to every wall, the ceiling, and the bathroom door, and one of those space projectors shining on the wall on his side of the bed.  
He slept like a baby that night, all wrapped up and in Negan’s arms. That was all the thanks Negan needed.


End file.
